Last Day on Earth
is the sixth episode of the second season and the 16th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Just when Ryan agrees to talk it out with his dad, Greg Tanner makes an unexpected visit to Station 19, leaving Ryan and others confused. In an effort to connect with his crew, Captain Sullivan enlists the help of an unlikely source for some bonding tips. Full Summary Ben keeps running while memories of his relationship with Bailey flash through his mind. Vic wakes up and hears the shower running. She sees Ripley's clothes lying on a chair in the bedroom. She jumps out of bed and rushes to get dressed. Ben arrives at the station and hears someone grunting. He finds Jack lying on the floor of the break room. He went running, too, but he still has all his energy. He asks why Ben's here so early. Ben dodges and asks about his stretching. Jack forgot to stretch. Ben helps him out. Andy and Ryan are waiting for Ryan's father at a café. He's running late. Andy offers to wait some more. She doesn't want to go to work because she called out Sullivan in front of everyone. Ryan can't remember the last time he had a real conversation with his father. He always feels like he's being played. Andy hates seeing Ryan likes this and asks how long he wants to wait. He decides he knows better. They leave. Dean prepares breakfast and starts talking to Ben about how he misses his alone time and personal space. Jack comes up and says they'll have to move the coffee table at home so he can try out some stretches that Ben taught him. Travis arrives and says he finds personal space overrated. Dean thinks he spots some swagger on Vic, but she denies. Travis thinks he's just picking up on his swagger. Vic checks if Ben's okay. He claims he's tired from his run. In the turnout room, Maya tells Andy she's got her back today. Andy doesn't want Maya to be punished, too, for what she did. She's looking to hear encouraging things, but Maya can't lie. They are in the aid car together today, so maybe there will be so many calls that Sullivan won't have time to talk to her. Sullivan calls for a line-up. The firefighters get in line in the barn as they discuss Sullivan's possible punishment for Andy. Sullivan comes in and inspects their uniforms. He lingers in front of Andy for a moment and then asks Ben if he's okay to work following his moonlighting. The others are surprised to hear he's pulling back-to-back double shifts. Sullivan says everyone who's not on a call today will be cleaning. As the firefighters disperse, Maya tells Andy it looks like she gets to live another day. Sullivan then calls Andy over to talk in his office. He asks her to close the door behind him. He brings up what happened last shift, but a call comes in for the aid car. Sullivan says they'll finish this when she gets back. Vic and Jack are cleaning the stairs. She needs his advice. She says she snuck out while her adult sleepover partner was in the shower. Jack says the man will think she doesn't like him very much. Vic says she didn't think about whether or not she likes him, but it's just complicated with him. Jack says sneaking is out what you do when you flee a crime scene. She'll have to talk to the guy eventually. He asks who it is. She refuses to answer. As the guys finish up on the engine, Andy and Maya return from their aid car call. It was very exciting. An injured kid ran into a building with a gas leak, so they had to go look for him and eventually had to sledgehammer their way through a wall. They tease the guys by leaning against the cleaned truck. Andy sees her father at reception. She goes to see him. He tells her Sullivan called him in. Pruitt thinks it might be the end of the road for him at station 19. Sullivan comes out of his office and tells Andy they'll talk later. He calls Pruitt in. Moments later, Ryan's father walks in and asks for captain Herrera. Andy says she's his daughter. Greg recognizes her now. He has a face lac and he's bleeding from his abdomen. Greg swears he wanted to meet her and Ryan this morning. Maya joins them. Andy asks her to check Greg out. She calls Ryan and tells him she found his dad. Maya and Andy are checking him more thoroughly upstairs. He has a sprained ankle. His vitals are stable. Maya says they need to get him to a hospital, but he refuses. He tells Andy he ran into trouble on his way to the café. Greg wants them to just patch him up like Pruitt used to do. Andy has him sing a waiver. The guys run off to answer a call, but Andy assures Ryan she's on aid car today so she can stay here until Ryan arrives. Sullivan tells Pruitt that Ripley asked him to see Pruitt to get advice on how to connect more with the team. Pruitt says meal times are a great way to connect. Also, he should show interest in their lives outside of work. Pruitt also tells him there is one person on the team that's the glue. If he gets that person on his side, the rest will follow. Dean, Ben, and Travis arrive at the home of Hannah Sherwood. She get her hand stuck in the garbage disposal. Her daughter Parker seems uninterested as she keeps texting. Hannah tries to stay calm. Travis starts by unplugging the disposal. They'll have to dismantle it. Hannah was doing dishes and she knocked off her wedding ring and she instinctively grabbed for it. Andy has taken care of Greg's facial lac. Ryan arrives. He can't believe the lengths Greg goes to to get sympathy, now bothering Andy at work. He's not surprised Greg's refusing to go to the hospital. Greg says he was doing the right thing. Two guys were hassling this young kid and he told them to beat it, but then they came for him. He didn't stick around to give a statement since he's not on good terms with the cops. Ryan bluntly asks whom he owes money. Greg says he's really sorry about this morning and promises to make it up to him. Ryan says he's too good at the apologizing part. Pruitt walks by. He's surprised to see him. Greg explains he came for a patch-up job. Pruitt asks about his lawn mower, which Greg borrowed 3 years ago. Pruitt tells Andy she can go see Sullivan now, but another aid car call comes in. Dean administers a shot of pain killers. Ben tells Hannah her fingers are pinched between the blades so they can't just pull her hand out. She confirms she still has sensation. Travis has got the first disposal basin out. He confuses a carrot for a finger, causing some panic. Parker wants to go out. Hannah asks her to stop with the attitude for a moment. Parker wants to take a picture, which leads to Hannah seeing a tattoo on her arm. It says Billy. Hannah scolds her over it. Suddenly, the sound of blades whirring makes Hannah scream. Parker laughs. She just turned on the blender. Parker walks off and Hannah explains she's been acting out since her wife got deployed again. You don't realize how much you need your other half until they're gone. She asks if one of the firefighters would check out the tattoo to make sure it's not infected. Dean agrees to. Andy and Maya have arrived at the right location for their downed hiker call, but they can't find him. Dispatch patches the hiker through to their comms directly. Clark can only give them a generic description, but they hear he's listening to music. His son made him a playlist that calms him down. They ask him to turn it up and follow their ears. They come across a trail of blood leading down a slope. While gearing up to descend, Andy says they'll need to tourniquet to stop the bleeding. They make it down and run up to Carl, whose leg is impaled by a branch. He asks if he'll make it. Andy says nobody on their watch died today and they are not planning on losing that streak. Clark's new to climbing. He fell and it took him ages to get to his phone and find reception. He wanted to call his son, but he's taking his SATs today after having studied for months. Andy finds the bleeding's not stopping in spite of the tourniquet. Maya wants to contact dispatch but she needs to get higher for a signal. They'll need to Air Vac Clark out of here. Maya makes her way back to the path, but she still can't reach dispatch. The winch on Clark's jeep catches her eye. She returns to Clark and Andy and they winch him up the cliff. Dean's checking out Parker's tattoo. It's infected so she'll need antibiotic ointment. He brings up Parker's parents. Parker complains about Hannah. Dean says at least she cares enough to try. While Pruitt bandages his ankle, Greg asks him when he starts again. Pruitt says Sullivan has to approve first. Drawing from his history of shoplifting, Greg advises him to find alternative ways to get what he wants. Ryan says finding alternative ways is what he does, like showing up here injured to make people feel bad and get back in Ryan's life. Pruitt puts a thermometer in Greg's mouth to shut him. He asks Ryan to help him get some ice. Andy and Maya get back in their aid car as the helicopter flies off. Andy hates that the Medevac guys will get all the glory when they land on the hospital roof. They agree they were badass. Today is fun, even if it's Andy's last day on Earth. Maya doesn't buy that Sullivan will fire Andy over some yelling. Jack yawns while he and Victoria are cleaning windows. He admits he didn't sleep well and hopes it isn't a big thing. He used to have insomnia as a kid sometimes. Sullivan comes to check on them. He wants to hear about their personal lives. He has some off days coming up and he wants to know how they spend their time. He asks if they significant others. Victoria quickly says no and asks about his hobbies. He likes to make smoothies. A call comes in for a structure fire. Hannah wants to yank out her hand really fast. Ben tells her they're almost there. Val always tells her she's the strong one, but she's just good at keeping things together. She brushes things off, like her daughter hating her. Her life is a mess. Ben knows how it feels when things are falling apart, because he's in a similar situation. He deals with it by running for miles. But he also knows that Hannah is strong. Dean says she's a doing a better job than his parents. Travis dislodges the final blade, meaning Hannah can take her hand out now. Back at the station, Greg asks Andy if she's seen Ryan. He wants a ride since his ankle's really throbbing. Andy says Ryan wants her opinion on Greg to decide if he should let him back into his life, but the problem is Andy made up her mind years ago. Greg's not a parent. He just overstays his welcome and then leaves everyone worse than before he came. This morning, Ryan was hoping that for once he'd keep his word. She wonders if Greg knows how terribly it can mess you up to be unable to count on the one person who's supposed to protect you. Greg admits he's not perfect, but he thinks Andy's looking at this like a kid. Andy says he caused Ryan to push everyone away. Greg broke his ability to trust. Greg knows and regrets that. Andy says he hasn't done anything about it. Ryan appears in the doorway and asks Andy if that's what she really thinks. A call for the aid car forces her to leave. Jack has fallen asleep on the engine but a nightmare about the skyscraper fire wakes him up. He asks how long his PASS device was going off. Victoria says nothing was going off. Jack then brushes it off. The firefighters have taken care of Hannah's hand. Parker asks her how it is. Hannah tells her it'll be okay. Parker then hugs her. She apologizes about the tattoo. Ben advises Hannah to get her hand checked at a hospital in a couple of days. Hannah wishes him good luck with his running. The firefighters leave. Ryan wants to know why Greg came back now. He claims family is important to him and that he's staring to feel his mortality. Ryan has heard all his lines already. Greg says it's his last chance. He has to go away or they'll send him away once they track him down. He got in some trouble in Florida. There was a bust, but he managed to get away. He realizes he's on borrowed time and he's trying to spend it making things right by Ryan and by his mother. He wants to look Ryan in the eye and tell him he's proud of him. For once, he wanted to show up while he still could. He'll see himself out now. He gets on the elevator and leaves. Ryan then receives a call from dispatch with the news that his father actually did intervene in a fight. Andy and Maya return from their call. They find a passed out Greg on the elevator. They rush to his aid as Ryan comes down the stairs. Greg's pulse is thready. They carry him out of the elevator. They got Greg hooked to a cardiac monitor. Andy guesses he has a cardiac bruise from being hit in the chest. He's in V-tach. She pushes adenosine, which normalizes his rhythm. Greg regains consciousness. A concerned Ryan tells him he's right here. While driving back to the station, Travis brings up Ben's unhealthy amount of running and working. Ben confides in him that Bailey asked him to leave. She needs a break for her health, so he has to comply. It's not helping him out, though. Dean asks if he's just been sleeping at the station. Ben says yes since he has no home to go to. As they get off the engine at the station, Dean hugs Ben. Victoria asks Jack if he's going to turn in early to catch up on some sleep. He will try that. He asks if she's going to call Mr. Hypothetical. She might. She cares a little. It would be easier if it were a one-and-done. Victoria's phone rings. Jack says it looks like it's decision time. He hands her the phone and sees Ripley's name. Victoria says she hasn't decided yet. She takes the phone and answers the call. Andy and Maya are lying on top of the engine in the barn. She thinks she stepped in it with Ryan today. At least they had a good day with great calls and saves. She still has to talk to Sullivan. Maybe he forgot. A happy Victoria joins them and informs them Sullivan's being weird today. Sullivan then appears on the catwalk and asks Andy to talk. Sullivan and Andy get in his office. Andy swears she wasn't avoiding this talk. She was out on the great calls, doing the job she loves. She wants to keep doing it. She knows she was out of line, but this job is everything to her. She will accept his punishment, but she will not go down without a fight. Sullivan thought about reprimanding her, even taking her Lieutenant job, but that would be unfair. He was out of line. He's tough, but not unjust. He has high expectations for both his crew and himself. He wants the genuine respect of his crew and he believes that has to start with her. So he wants to talk with over coffee. Andy agrees to and leaves. Ryan sits with his father in his room at Grey Sloan. Dean and Jack brought Ben home with them. Dean informs him about the house rules. The next morning, the three of them run together. Cast S192x06AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x06BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x06JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x06VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x06RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x06TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x06DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x06MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x06PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x06HannahSherwood.png|Hannah Sherwood S192x06Clark.png|Clark S192x06ParkerSylvanaSherwood.png|Parker Sylvana Sherwood S192x06GregTanner.png|Greg Tanner S192x06RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Rebecca Field as Hannah Sherwood *Troy Winbush as Clark *Isabella Acres as Parker Sylvana Sherwood *Dermot Mulroney as Greg Tanner *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan Rescues Gas Leak Maya and Andy responded to a call for an injured kid. She ran into a building with a gas leak, so they had to hunt down the kid and get her out, which included breaking down a wall. Greg Tanner Greg came into the station with injuries which he said were from breaking up a fight. He didn't want to be taken to the hospital, despite bleeding from his abdomen. He signed a waiver so they wouldn't take him to the hospital. Then she put steri-strips on his face. Pruitt took over treatment and tended to all his injuries. Greg then tried to leave, but he collapsed in the elevator. Maya and Andy jumped to his aid. Andy believed he had a cardiac bruise, which caused his problem. They used adenosine to treat him and sent him to the hospital. Hannah Sherwood Hannah called for help when she got her hand stuck in her garbage disposal. She'd been doing dishes when she knocked her wedding ring down in the disposal and reached for it instinctively. She said she had it in only for a second before she turned it off. Travis disconnected the disposal and started to take it apart. Ben assessed that her fingers were stuck between the blades. She still had sensation in her fingers, which was a good sign. As Travis worked, Hannah began to lose feeling in her fingers. Travis was able to free her hand and they bandaged her up and told her to follow up at the hospital. Clark Andy and Maya were called out to find an injured hiker. They couldn't find him, so they had him turn up his music so they could follow the sound to him. He said when he first fell, he didn't have reception and had to drag himself a ways to be able to call for help. He had a tree impaled in his thigh. Maya and Andy prepared their equipment to repel down and haul him back up. Then they assessed his medical situation. Maya tried to call for Air Evac, but couldn't get a signal. They splinted his leg and put him on a stretcher. Then they pulled him up and out of the valley. Then they got a medevac to get him to the hospital. Parker Sherwood Park had a tattoo that was red. Dean checked it out and said it was probably infected. He put antibiotic cream on it. Music "Out of the Dark" - Jason Zerbin & De Lune Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.10 million viewers. *The episode includes flashbacks about Ben and Bailey from several Grey's Anatomy episodes. Gallery Episode Stills S192x06-1.jpg S192x06-2.jpg S192x06-3.jpg S192x06-4.jpg S192x06-5.jpg S192x06-6.jpg S192x06-7.jpg S192x06-8.jpg S192x06-9.jpg S192x06-10.jpg S192x06-11.jpg S192x06-12.jpg S192x06-13.jpg S192x06-14.jpg S192x06-15.jpg S192x06-16.jpg S192x06-17.jpg S192x06-18.jpg S192x06-19.jpg S192x06-20.jpg S192x06-21.jpg S192x06-22.jpg S192x06-23.jpg S192x06-24.jpg S192x06-25.jpg S192x06-26.jpg S192x06-27.jpg S192x06-28.jpg S192x06-29.jpg S192x06-30.jpg S192x06-31.jpg S192x06-32.jpg S192x06-33.jpg S192x06-34.jpg S192x06-35.jpg S192x06-36.jpg S192x06-37.jpg S192x06-38.jpg S192x06-39.jpg S192x06-40.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x06BTS1.jpg S192x06BTS2.jpg S192x06BTS3.jpg S192x06BTS4.jpg S192x06BTS5.jpg S192x06BTS6.jpg S192x06BTS7.jpg S192x06BTS8.jpg S192x06BTS9.jpg S192x06BTS10.jpg S192x06BTS11.jpg S192x06BTS12.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes